Buddy
Buddy is a deuteragonist in the Galatune series. Buddy is a World Guard model Robot, one of the hundreds of ancient robotic enforcers used by the United World Government. All World Guards possess technology and fighting abilities far superior to even the mightiest of warriors, allowing the World Government to maintain absolute global authority over its citizens. World Guards are connected to an ancient computer system which is programmed and managed by the World Judges. However, for reasons unknown, Buddy has been disconnected from this network and now experiences a unique sense of self-awareness. He's found companionship with the enslaved Notre Viz, who likewise struggles with self-identity. Notre Viz refers to this unique Robot as "Buddy", but in the eyes of everyone else he is merely a soulless World Guard. Appearance Buddy towers over most others and is comprised of an ancient metallic substance that acts like an impregnable armor. His metal body is layered with different shades of grey and white and a green neon light emits from his legs, arms, shoulders, rib cage and head. He has the Lyric Royal Crest on his chest and forearms. He has a speaker located on his face where his mouth would be and he has two long wings that extend beyond his head, each of which also has a green neon light glowing from the tips. His hands have three holes in the palm where he is able to fire his laser nets and rays. Personality Buddy has somehow broken free from the system controlled by the World Judges and as such has freed himself from their orders. With his new found independent thought, Buddy has found himself enamored by the mysterious concept of life; and he has set out to better understand creation itself. In his quest he has adopted an appreciation for the beauty and mysteriousness of nature itself. Weapons & Abilities As a former World Guard, Buddy has all of their abilities and weapons at his disposal. Buddy's greatest strength however, is perhaps his capacity for emotion and creativity, a unique trait that even the World Judges do not possess. *'Energy Emitters:' Buddy is equipped with hard light energy emitters built into both of his hands. These emitters can be used to fire laser beams, waves, rays, powerful blasts and simple energy constructs. Buddy and other World Guard units use this technology to create energy webs to immobilize and imprison opponents. *'Exoskeleton Armor:' Buddy has an incredibly dense and thick armor. Virtually making him invincible in hand to hand combat with common people. *'Martial Arts Master:' Buddy is also programmed with a vast knowledge of fighting styles and encyclopedic data on Lyra. However, since Buddy is disconnected from the World Judges, he is unable to receive software and information updates. This is offset by his unique ability to self reprogram, changing his own system in response to his personal experiences. *'Super Strength:' Buddy possesses incredible physical strength. *'Super Speed:' Despite Buddy's bulk and size, he possesses astonishing speed, and has one of the quickest reaction times, out of all of the characters in Galatune. Trivia *Buddy and Android 16 from Akira Toriyoma's Dragonball Z have many similarities, such as both being androids and both sharing a love for life and nature. *Buddy also shares commonalities with Jack-2 from the Tekken fighting game series. Both are robotic lifeforms that become self-aware and both befriend and protect young ill girls. Buddy protecting Notre Viz and Jack-2 protecting Jane. *A fan theory proposes that Buddy's palms could protrude fidget spinner-like spinning weapons. While not confirmed or even slightly acknowledged, it's basically canon now. Gallery 12970767_1598714723787601_3246137655222759978_o.jpg|Buddy with old card design and stats 13087521_1612374552421618_8563742359480079120_n.jpg|Buddy being tweeted by a bot made to look for images of robots Category:Robot Category:Champion